When You Believe
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a special type of fanfic, the likes you didn't even expect! It will surprise you, I promise. I do not own YuGiOh or When You Believe by Mariah Carey. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews
1. Believe

When You Believe

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! How are you? I hope you all had a good 4th of July weekend. By the way, this little songfic here reminds me on the journey Yugi and Co. are in now against Malik. If you have listened to this piece of music, cool! If not, you need to hear it as soon as possible. Just listen to the words with your mind, and heart, and you will know on how I compare this to Yugi.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _When You Believe_ by Mariah Carey from the movie _The Prince of Egypt_.

Now, on with the songfic!)

It was June 21st, 2005. A year has passed since the events of Battle City Tournament. The winner of the tournament was Yami, but victory came at a high price. The world was safe, and Mai and Marik's souls had returned to their rightful places.

However, the price of victory was this… Yugi sacrificed his life to save Yami and the rest. Now, all of his friends were at a special memorial service in Domino City Church.

Some months before the events that took place at Battle City, a friend of Yugi's introduced him to Christianity. Although Yugi was Japanese, and bonded with an ancient pharaoh who held different beliefs and views, Yugi was hooked and was interested in it. His friend also gave Yugi is own Bible, titled _Promise Keepers: Men's Study Bible_.

In fact, Yugi started to pray everyday to God. Yami did not understand it, yet after prayer, he saw Yugi standing tall and also strong. It amazed the pharaoh to no end on how Yugi transformed like that.

All of Yugi's friend's were there; Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristen Taylor, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, Ishizu Istar, Marik Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Duke Devillin, Maximillion Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Solomon Moto, Nathaniel Hawkins, Rebecca Hawkins, and of course Yami Moto.

Ryou Bakura arrived as well, and was feeling bad as Yami was. You see, Yugi's death changed something deep inside the young man. When he saw Yugi sacrificing himself without fear of death, it made him think on how he was acting with his yami.

"If Yugi had the courage to meet Death head on, I should have the courage the stand up to my yami!", he told himself. Thus, over the next few months after Yugi's demise, he started to stand up to his evil side. Of course, Yami B. tried to intimidate Ryou back into submission. However, unlike most other times, he failed to do so.

All Ryou had to do was remember on how Yugi accepted his fate without fear, and that gave him the confidence and courage to resist and control Yami B. Now, he had complete control over his evil side! He gained confidence and courage… but he lost a dear friend.

"Yugi, thank you, dear chap. You helped me gain a life now, a life without fear.", he whispered to himself.

The front stage of the large church showed various pictures of Yugi; back before he sacrificed his life to save the world and his friends. Soon, it began. Yami called for everyone's attention, and they gave it after being seated.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here today. You know this means a lot to me… and to Yugi.", he started to say. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"As you know, we are here to honor and pay respect to the one who saved us all. If it were not for him coming into our lives, we would have been off much worse then now.", he continued.

All of them agreed on that. Without Yugi, things would not have played out like it did and they would be in a very dire situation.

"I hope you all remember on what happened that day, one year ago.", Yami said.

{Flashback: The duel between Mailk and Yami was long and enduring, both nearly out of breath. Now, on what seemed to be the final draw, Malik was ready to use _The Winged Dragon of Ra's_ true form to incinerate Yami and win the match.

"No!!", Yugi shouted out from his Soul Room as he saw the firebird make its way towards Yami. Without a second thought, he switched places with Yami. He was going to take the force of the blow!

"Yugi, what are you doing?!", Yami exclaimed as Yugi forced him out of his body.

Yugi smiled at Yami, although it was a sad one. He said, "I'm going to sacrifice myself, in order to spare you from being hurt.".

Yami was about to protest, but Yugi continued on gently. He said, "It has to be this way, Yami. You are the one who is to save the world, not me. I have been merely a vessel for you, and now… my task is complete.".

Before the firebird hit, Yugi requested with the smile still on, "Please, take care of my friends for me.".

Then, it happened. _The Winged Dragon of Ra_ hit Yugi dead-on, and everyone screamed in terror as flames engulfed the young man! However, the young boy did not scream or make any kind of sound. Instead, he went out with a brave, knowing smile.

In a few moments, the attack was over. The firebird went back to Malik, and hovered over the smirking psycho. Yugi was on the ground, not moving at all. His eyes were closed, and a small smile was on his face. His chest was not moving, and it was confirmed. He… was dead.}

Yami tried to blink the tears from his eyes, but it was no use. They came forth, and made their presence known. He was not the only one crying. Nearly all of them were in tears. Marik held his head down in shame, still blaming himself for the incident.

'After the attack, I was able to take over Yugi's body. I was able to defeat Malik, and also acquire a body of my own.', he thought.

However, the price was just too high for them all. Yami and the rest felt that it was not right that their most-respected friend… was gone.

"After all that we've been through together, it amazed me on how strong and brave Yugi was.", he said. Then, he bent down slightly and inserted something into the podium he was standing at.

"I… I wanted to play this song today, for it best represents on how Yugi was to all of us.", he stated quietly. He added that during the song, if they wanted to, they could go up to the pictures and do what they need to do.

Everyone listened carefully, while preparing for his or her actions.

Many nights we prayed 

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hope for a song_

_We barely understood_

 Téa was the first to stand up slowly, Mai following her. The two ladies each carried a single red rose, and went up to the picture that had Yugi in front of Duelist Castle. Both ladies shed tears of sorrow, seeing the warm smile on the young man's face.

They remembered on how Yugi radically changed their lives; for Téa, he convinced her to follow her dreams and also never give up hope. For Mai, he convinced her that friendship and trust were more important then money or being the best. The two ladies knew that without Yugi coming into their lives, they would still be in dead-end lives.

Now we are not afraid 

_Although we know there is much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

After they touched his face, and whispered some warming words, the duo left. Shortly, Joey and Serenity walked to the stage. Joey knew he owed Yugi more then anything. He remembered on when they first met, he and Tristen picking on him a lot. Yet, when they were up against Ushio, Yugi's old bully, they cowered like mice.

But, when Yugi stood up to him, he showed no fear. Joey knew that Yugi was scared, but he didn't show it. The brave warrior took Ushio's hits, not once backing down. It was then that Joey and Tristen saw the true meaning of courage and strength; going up against a very fearsome threat, yet not backing down.

There can be miracles 

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Serenity was sad too, much like her brother. After Yugi's death, she asked him on what Yugi had done in the past. It was then shown that it was Yugi and Solomon that taught Joey how to duel, how to be a true friend, and also that it was he who gave her brother the $3 million dollars at Duelist Kingdom!

'Tristen told me it was he that did all of those things, yet Joey said that it was Yugi who did.', she thought. Yugi gave Joey the money for her surgery, and it was because of that, that she was able to see again. Now, she felt she owed Yugi a debt that she could never repay in a lifetime.

Who know what miracles 

_You can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Both siblings laid some flowers beside the picture of Yugi at Domino City harbor, where Yugi risked his life without question in order to save Joey when he was brain-controlled by Marik. Joey said softly, "Yug, I… I wish it wasn't like this.". He missed his pal greatly, and he wasn't ashamed to let it show.

Serenity comforted her big brother, holding him gently and whispering, "So do I, Joey. So do I.". After staying with eth picture for some time, they left to go back to their seats. It was hard on both of them, but even more so for Joey.

In this time of fear 

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

Next up was Tristen, Duke following him. They went to, and touched the picture of Yugi that showed him, with everyone else, after Duke's defeat at _Duel Dice Dungeon_. Tristen remembered on how Yugi stood up for Joey, after he was forced to wear the dog suit. When Duke told him the consequences of losing the match to him (as Yami), he still accepted.

Duke remembered that memory too. He thought Yugi was a cheater, and dueled against him… him cheating at not telling Yugi the rules of the game, and also omitting some parts as well. 'He showed me what it was like to duel for honor and truth, and not for revenge.', he told himself.

Yet now I'm standing here 

_My heart so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I say_

After going back to their seats, Mokuba and Seto walked up. The Kaiba brothers approached one particularly large picture that showed Yugi with the entire gang in front of Kaiba Tower. It was before… the matches started, and destiny playing out over again like a cruel joke.

Seto and Mokuba remembered clearly on how Yugi was in the Virtual World, when Noah tried to trap them in there. The two brothers were amazed on how Yugi trusted Noah, even when he betrayed them all. And also, when he and Yami took Kaiba's place when Seto lost to him as _Shinto- King of a Higher Plane_.

There can be miracles 

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Seto bowed his head, and whispered to the picture, "Yugi, I'm very… sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you with the respect you deserved.". To him, it was true. Yugi held no grudge or malice whatsoever towards the billionaire, yet he held and disrespected Yugi for a long time.

Mokuba sighed and replied in a low voice, "He knows that, big brother. He knows that…". Seto let a single tear roll down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away before anyone else could see. He thanked his little brother, then both went back to their seats.

Who knows what miracles 

_You can achieve_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Next up was Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. The trio were now together, as a family now. Marik was given his body back, after Yami defeated his evil self. Even though he was a spirit, the young Ishtar saw the noble sacrifice Yugi made. He saw everything; on how Yugi accepted death without hesitation, and without no regret.

It was that event that forced Marik to change his views on himself and on his life/destiny. Ishizu and Odion helped him through his post-trials, and Ishizu was able to make Odion a true stepbrother to Marik. Both owed a great debt to Yugi, more so then even the Wheelers. 'Yugi promised to save Marik, when I first met him.', the young woman remembered.

They don't always happen when you ask 

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see the way, get through the rain_

Marik remembered on when he first met Yugi; he showed no fear, and true courage brightly gleamed in his eyes. 'He was truly afraid, yet he showed no fear.', he thought. In the past, he saw that it was easy for one to give into one's own fears. However, Yugi was vastly different.

He met fear head-on, and stood up against its various forms. When he used all of his Shadow mind tricks and powers to have Yugi fearful submit, the young man and Yami did not give in. "I'm very sorry Yugi. I wish… I wish I had more control over my dark spirit. Maybe then… this wouldn't have happen.", he whispered.

A small but still, resilient voice 

_Says hope is very near, oh_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

After the Ishtar's went back to their seats, more people stood up and went up to pay their respects to Yugi Moto. As Yami watched, he saw up in the rafters other Duel Monsters. Although they were in astral form, and nobody could see them except him, he was slightly surprised to see that they were there.

Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Mystical Elf, and more were there to also pay their respects to Yugi. Although Yugi was considered by all to be the quiet hero in the background, the impact he had on their lives was unbelievable.

Though hope is frail 

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

Pegasus was the last one to come forth, pay his respects, then sat back down. As the song was preparing for the final piece, Yami went back up and saw the tears and sadness in everyone's eyes. He spoke up, "Its truly amazing, on what one small teenager… made all the difference in our lives.".

They nodded, agreeing with him. Yugi, although small, was resilient and unbreakable. He doubted himself at some times, but when it came to a dire and serious challenge, he rose up to the occasion. In doing so, he inspired most of them to become who they are now. That is something you don't need special powers or items for.

When you believe somehow you will 

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

As the ceremony came to a close, something wondrous happened. Rebecca saw a bright light shining from outside, and was curious as to what it was. She quietly got up from her seat and went over to check out on what it was. When the song came to an end, her eyes widened greatly on what she saw.

Clothed in simple white cloth, with a golden rope around his waist, stood Yugi Moto. It was like grace and might combined, he was exactly like the way he was when he died. He smiled warmly at Rebecca, who just gaped like a fish out of water. She squeaked, "Y-Yugi?".

The first to find out on what was going on as Ishizu, and her eyes tripled in size on what she saw. "Y-Yugi?!", she exclaimed. It snapped everyone out of his or her reverie, and all turned to see the person they came to pay their respects to… was now alive and seemingly well.

Yugi's warm smile never wavered, as he slowly stepped into the building. Everyone shot of their seats and approached the young man. Téa shakily put a hand on his cheek, and tears were coming forth when she felt the warmth on his skin. "Y-You're real.", she whispered.

Yugi nodded and replied, "I am. But, I have little time here.". He then expressed his gratitude to everyone, thanking him or her for remembering him like this.

He admitted, "I never knew I made that big a difference in your lives.".

Yami was but a few feet from him, and he was visibly shaking. Then, out of the blue, he actually got on one knee and bowed to the tri-colored teenager. "You have Yugi, more then I can ever say. You were a miracle to us, and for that I will never forget.", he declared softly.

One by one, they all kneeled down to Yugi. He was a bit surprised at this, but only for a moment. He went over and patted Yami on his arm, gently asking him to rise. He did, and so did the rest. Yugi then said, "Thank you, Yami. This means a lot to me, knowing that you will never forget me.".

They all promised on the spot that they would never forget him, or let his memory fade by time. "Yugi, I would have to say that if you were still with us… you would have made one heck of a leader to everyone in the world.", Pegasus stated.

Yami nodded and added, "Perhaps you would have been a great king.". Yugi bowed his head to them, and said, "Thank you. Now, I must go. Take care, and know this… I will always be with you, watching over you all.".

As he left the building, someone soon appeared beside him. He had medium-brown skin, wavy brown hair, and also brown eyes that seemed to be so gentle and kind. He had a brown short beard, and seemed to radiate with an awesome presence like that of a king.

Mai then gasped out loud and stammered, "T-That's… that's… Him!". Yami took another look, examined the person more, and gasped in shock as well.

'It's… it's… The King of Kings!!', he exclaimed in his mind. From the chapters he read from Yugi's bible some time ago, he came to the conclusion that the man… was Jesus, the son of the One on High. It was easy for the rest to recognize the King as well, their jaws slamming to the ground hard.

As Yugi walked beside Jesus outside, all of the people scrambled out to see them off. Slowly, as they entered the street, they rose up to the sky! It was like they were walking on solid ground, but they were in the air! Cars stopped dead in their tracks, pedestrians froze solid as they saw the spectacle before them.

As the two beings walked side-by –side, the night sky seemed to open forth! Light burst forth like a river, and golden gates appeared out of thin air! Yami and the others soon came to see that it was the Kingdom of Heaven they were seeing… the Promised Land, also known as Paradise.

Yugi looked back, as did the Lord of Lords. They both smiled at the group, before turning around and going inside the city. Suddenly, the brightness of the light intensified like that of a thousand suns! It blinded all, but it only lasted for a few minutes. It dimmed down, and everyone saw that the things and beings they saw appear… was gone.

The group was still looking in awe at the clear, starry sky. Serenity then pointed to a star that had just popped up out of nowhere. It was small, but it gleamed brightly in most of the stars in the sky. They were all showing tears, but it were tears of joy and smiles graced their face. Seto then commented, "Yami, maybe you were right. Yugi would have been a good king, if he had the chance to become one.".

Yami nodded his head and thought, 'Yes, he would be. But, I think he was something like that in the first place. He was, like so many other heroes before him… a shepherd. He was the shepherd, and we were the flock he looked after.'.

(Author's Notes: I know it seemed philosophical, but it's just me. The friend that introduced Yugi to Christianity was… me. After all, I'm a Christian too. Although, I admit, I have much to learn and understand before I truly become one. Plus, the book I mentioned earlier. I have one, so I used it in here. It was gift from one of my cousins after a graduated from high school.

Yugi, in my opinion, had the qualities of most of the heroes in the Bible. He was like a shepherd as well; he looked out for his friends, and did what he had to do in order to protect them from harm. If any of you have different views and religious opinions, I respect them and you. I pray you don't take offence at this.

Here is a question before I go. Which do you think Yugi would most likely be, if he were still alive? Would he be a king, a fisherman, or a shepherd? This is both a question, and a riddle. Think carefully on it, and if you have read the Bible, you know on what I mean. And also, tell us why he would be that.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Wind

Wind Beneath My Wings

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Just recently, one of my aunts passed away. When this song was played at her funeral, it reminded me of Yugi. So, I decided to "update" this selection here.

Darien: Besides, we felt that it described Yugi's nature just right. So, we hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Wind Beneath My Wings_ by Bette Midler)

The date was June 20th, 2007. About three years or so has passed since the Battle City tournament. Ever since then, things were relatively quiet in the busy place known as Domino City. However, there have been quite a few changes since the epic battle for the entire world.

Yami and Téa were now married, becoming Mr. & Mrs. Yami Moto. Yami took his hikari's last name, because he felt that it would be an immense honor to have it. They had a little girl of two years of age, her name Yugina. The couple were very much sure to name their firstborn after their dear friend. She looked very much like her father, with the tri-colored hair and eyes.

Mai and Joey also were married, having a beautiful one year-old girl named Rebecca. Serenity and Seto were currently married, and also expecting a child by the end of the month. Tristen had himself a good woman, and was preparing to propose soon. Duke was in America, working on his various gaming projects.

Rebecca was dating Mokuba, and it seemed to go by pretty well. Pegasus was still living a life of luxurious retirement on his Fantasy Island, but his new workers for Duel Monsters, Rex and Weevil, were doing wonders in making more interesting cards. The Ishtars were still in Egypt, working to rebuild their family and their clan.

However, tomorrow would be a changing day for all. On the 21st, all would be arriving at Domino City Cemetery. There, they would pay respect once again to their friend, hero, and savior. They were going to visit Yugi Moto.

Yami and his family were in the living room of their home, which was situated in the countryside. City life was a bit hectic, and they wanted some more elbow room. Yugina was sleeping on the smaller couch, wrapped in peaceful dreams. However, her parents were sitting on the main, larger sofa. They were in deep discussion.

"Honey, even though it's been so long since that happened… I just can't get over it.", Yami whispered to his wife.

Téa smiled sadly and hugged her husband. She replied softly, "I know, Yami. I know. Its still hard for me too… to see that he is gone.".

Both were really wondering on why Yugi had to die. Sure, they saw him two years ago in the most spectacular and miraculous of ways. But, it still cut into them deeply. He was supposed to be alive and with them, but he was not.

"I'm just asking myself and others… why did someone so innocent, full of life and love for all that he knew… had to die?", the former ruler of Egypt stated in a shaky breath.

Téa held him tight, and both just tried to comfort one another as best they could. After a few minutes, the woman released her husband and gently picked up their daughter. "I'm going to put Yugina to sleep. Tomorrow will be her first day to see her uncle.", she told him.

Yami just nodded, and started to just sink into deep thought. Téa sighed as she carried her daughter to her room upstairs. When they reached the top, the mother slowly and gently opened the door to Yugina's room. She laid her down gently and softly, trying not to wake her up.

When the little one was tucked in and secured, Téa slowly left the room. Closing the door quietly so not to wake up her little angel, she left to go to her and Yami's room. It was just across the hall from Yugina's room. When she went in, she closed the door and sat down on her double-sized bed.

'Yami has a point though. Why did someone as good and kind as Yugi… have to die?', she thought. Hoping to alleviate her thoughts, she turned on the clock radio that was on the nightstand beside the bed. A tune came up, and it seemed to remind her more of her dear friend.

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh_

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

You always walked one step behind me 

Unknowingly to her, Yami was listening to the same thing in the living room. As he listened intently, he realized that Yugi was like that. After a duel, he would allow Yami to have the glory. He would just stand by his side, content To see his friend receive the cheers and applause.

"Yugi…", he whispered, his wife saying the same thing.

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

A beautiful smile to hide the pain 

In a way, the lyrics seemed to fit Yugi just right. Yugi took in the lumps and bruises of bullies, and then the burden of the world on his shoulders. He had done it all… and yet still had a smile for all to see.

When people asked people on where Yami was, he would disappear then reappear with Yami taken over. He was overshadowed by his dark-half, but he never complained or anything.

_Did you know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher then an eagle,_

For you are the wind beneath my wings. 

It was true, for all of them. Yugi's courage, determination, and also support carried his friends and acquaintances higher then ever they could do on their own. He was like a lighthouse, and they were ships on the dark waves, looking for their beacon of safety.

'Yugi, without you… none of us here would be where we are right now.', Yami and Téa thought.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_But I've got it all in my heart_

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

I would be nothing without you 

It was true, in a way. Without Yugi, a lot of them would have gone done a dark, dank path. Téa would have never met Yugi, and know what being a true friend was all about. She also wouldn't have had the courage to go and become a professional dancer.

Yami knew from the bat that he wouldn't existed without his aibou. Yugi was the one who completed the puzzled, released him, and also taught him what really mattered in life. Before him, Yami knew only of victory and power. After, he came to grasp the value of human life and emotions.

_Did you know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish to be_

_I could fly higher then an eagle,_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings._

Even though Yami was seen as the hero by most, the former ruler of Egypt knew that his hikari was the true hero. In fact, at one point, he wanted to be like Yugi. He wanted to have his grand humility, understanding, compassion, forgiveness, and also love. Love he had for all that was good and just.

Yami was the King of Games… but when it came down to the real deal, he was just something of a Lord. Yugi was the true King of Life.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish to be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher then an eagle,_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

As the song started to reach its crescendo, Téa was shaken out of her thoughts by her husband. He smiled at her, knowing on what she was thinking about. He sat down beside her, and the two just held one another closely, still listening to the song.

"Honey, think Yugi would have loved being an uncle to Yugina?", Yami asked quietly, trying to strike up any conversation. His wife just smiled and replied that he would have loved being an uncle.

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings 

It was then that they started to get ready for bed. Yami took off his shirt and was now in black boxer shorts, while Téa slipped into a pink, transparent nightgown. They kissed each other goodnight, got into bed, and snuggled against one another.

As the song died down, each of them dreamed of their friend being with them. Yugi talking with them, laughing with them. They also visioned him playing with their daughter, and both just having a good time.

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_So high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings 

As the two drifted off in peaceful slumber, a certain angel was looking down from the sky at them. He was wearing a white robe, a golden rope-belt around his waist, and also wacky tri-colored hair. His violet eyes shined with warmth and happiness, seeing that his family and friends were okay.

"I'll always watch over you.", he whispered before the world faded into light. Guess who the angel was.

(Author's Notes: We hoped you enjoy this little songfic here. How many of you agree that this song best represents Yugi? If so, how and why.

Darien: Also, we are creating a Christmas fanfic at our other site, If any of you wish to join, please go there and let us know in the reviews.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
